1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for recording an information signal, such as a digital video signal, so as to produce slant tracks on a magnetic record carrier, and for recording a control (CTL) signal so as to produce a longitudinal CTL track on said record carrier, the apparatus comprising:
input means for receiving the information signal, PA1 first writing means comprising a plurality of at least a first and a second write heads located on a rotatable head drum, for writing the information signal on said record carrier so as to produce slant tracks on the record carrier, the first and second write head having a gap with a first azimuth angle and a second azimuth angle, respectively, PA1 generator means for generating a CTL signal with a specific frequency, and PA1 second writing means having a CTL write head for writing the CTL signal on said record carrier so as to produce said longitudinal track, wherein, in a first recording mode, the first writing means is adapted to write, by said at least first and second write head and during each revolution of the head drum, a portion of the information signal so as to produce tracks of information during each revolution of said head drum on said record carrier, said specific frequency of said CTL signal being such that the second writing means is adapted to write one edge of a first type in said CTL signal in said CTL track during each revolution of said head drum, the apparatus further comprising: PA1 transport means for transporting the record carrier with a predetermined first speed in said first recording mode, and PA1 drive means for rotating said head drum with a predetermined rotational velocity in said first recording mode.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for reproducing said information signal, recorded in either said first or a second recording mode, as well as to a recording method and to a record carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus as defined in the opening paragraph is well known in the art as a helical scan video recorded. Reference is made in this respect to European Patent Application EP-A 346,973, corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,412,515 and 5,495,369. The first recording mode can be considered as a recording mode at a nominal record carrier speed. A corresponding reproduction apparatus will be capable of reproducing the information recorded by the known recording apparatus in a first reproduction mode, at the same nominal record carrier speed.